


Kinktober 2017 day 5: praise

by Zayroen



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Praise, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen





	Kinktober 2017 day 5: praise

“You are so strong, yes you are. The strongest person I’ve ever met.”

“I can hardly believe how brave you are, it makes me feel humble knowing all the grand things you have done.”

“Have i told you how lovely you are? And how much I adore you? Because you are! And I do!”

Every word that Sidon laid on him made Link shake. His hands were bound, barely. He could easily break the ropes, string really, if he wanted to. It was more a reminder that it was there then any real bounds. It kept him from replying, from signing back denials and modest refusals of the praise heaped upon him. Praise that made him squirm under a loving golden gaze. 

“I adore your legs, they are so strong! Yes they are, strong enough to send a bokoblin flying so easily!”

“You have the cutest little feet, oh! Are you ticklish? How adorable!”

“Your hips are nice too, they fit in my hands so well. Just like this. So small and so strong!”

He was so red, he could feel the heat radiate from his skin and yet Sidon did not even seem close to finished. Large hands grabbed his hips and waist, lifting him a little to settle more in Sidon’s lap as he smiled down at him brightly before stroking his stomach with just a hint of claw to make him shiver. This wasn’t even something sexual, it was just...sweet and loving. The heat under his skin spoke otherwise but even that was banked as he focused on Sidon’s every word.

“Who else could I adore so much? No one! No one but you could have all of my affection so rightly deserved. Did you know that? It is true!”

Sidon loved him, loved him so much no matter what. Loved every part of him and never asked for what he could not give.

“Everyone loves you, you know this yes? From the Rito to Goron and everyone in between. You are so worth every bit of praise. My sweet loving Link.” 

He closed his eyes, turning his face away as his breath hiccuped in his chest slightly. He wanted to deny it but he couldn't! All he could do was...lay there and let himself be bathed in Sidon’s words of adoration and praise. Lips pressed against his hot cheek, soft kisses that meandered idly as he spoke

“Do not turn away, it is true! Every bit of it. You are such a good person, every inch of you deserving of this. You do not need to work so constantly any longer. You deserve a break, to be treated to such love as this. I will give it to you however you need, yes I will! Gladly too!”

He felt his eyes burn a little, turning into the soothing kisses to ground himself. He knew he could cry, he could let the tears fall and Sidon would just kiss every single one away without a care but he did not want to. He blinked them back and gave a weak smile and took the kiss that earned him gratefully. A moment to collect himself before Sidon continued. 

It had not been the plan for this to be anything more than what it currently was, sweet praises and kisses but his body had other ideas but the way Sidon was deepening the kiss, he doubted he minded very much.


End file.
